


Episode Eight:  Seals and Promises

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, I'm Sorry, It's not pleasant, Love, Lust, M/M, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), i don't think it's sticky yet, we'll just go with that first tag, wow it hurts a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Magnus finally admits his feelings to Hot Rod.........and they are about to interface for the very first time.  For the both of them.





	Episode Eight:  Seals and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut of any kind online (well, I used to do some furry art smut at my galleries and I write smut to share with friends). It's out of my general comfort zone to share such things online, especially. I apologize if it's not up to general internet standards. So, forgive me.
> 
> That said...........this episode is about "first times", anyways--so this may well be appropriate here. It was my desire to come at a first time realistically. That means.............heck, yeah, it's really going to hurt. And it's REALLY not going to be "oh, hey it hurts a bit--but this is fragging awesome, let's do it more"--it's a pain that you really just want to sleep off afterwards.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: It's seal-breaking. It really HURTS A LOT. If virgin-taking is offensive to you, please feel free to click the back button or click somewhere else on the site. I would appreciate that. Thank you, all. :)

**_ Episode Eight:   Seals and Promises _ **

 

 

            “Magnus, can I ask a couple questions—about courting and such?”  Drift asked, coming into the main gather room from the meal prep room.  “Being that I was born into the Decepticons, I honestly……..”

            _Wow_.   _That_ was completely unexpected.  Both the events of Magnus dropping his reader tablet and looking like someone just ripped his Spark out.   Drift warmed up inside—it was _true_ , Magnus _really_ loved Hot Rod.  Clearly he just needed a motivation of some sort.   The young former Decepticon _needed_ to find a way to make this work out for the two of them……and then later on, perhaps he could find his way into their partnership.

            “Magnus?”  Drift asked, tilting his head with puzzlement as he sat down in one of the side chairs off from the main couch.

            “Sorry,” the older mech responded with apology in his deep voice.  The tone of his voice was strained, because he had a feeling he knew who Drift wanted to court.  “I may not be the best person to ask, I’ve never had a serious relationship before………..”

            “Is that _seriously_ it?   You really _are_ a virgin?  Good lord, the two of you…….!”   Drift trailed off, suddenly beginning to laugh hard, holding his sides with his arms.  “No wonder neither of you can broach this subject with one another.  I thought maybe it was simply because you raised him……..”

            “I don’t appreciate being _mocked_ , Drift,” Magnus said, threateningly, a low growl rumbling in his vocalizer.

            Drift waved his servos in front of him, smiling and trying to diffuse the situation.  “Okay, okay….let’s start this conversation over again,” he said, peaceably.   “Look, the one thing you need to understand is that Hot Rod is young and passionate—and he doesn’t have an outlet for that yet.   His entire world has been just _one single person_ and that’s _you_ — _you_ are the one that he _loves the most_.   His Spark is so open and strong that he can fit others in it as well………like Blurr and like me,” the grey-and-white mech continued on.

            Magnus rolled his optic orbs behind the dark blue tempered glass coverings.   “Will you _please_ just say what you mean?   Do you want my permission to court Hot Rod—is that it?”  The former soldier sighed softly.

            “I will admit to you that I like him a whole lot………and one day I _may_ love him as much as you do,” Drift answered.  “To that end, I am hoping that one day will form a **_trine_** together.   For now, however, I would like you to _finally_ tell him how you feel…….and for the love of Primus, _frag him_!”

            “ _Excuse_ me?”  Magnus snapped, his riled emotions starting to get the better of him, his deep voice was filled with harshness.

            “He’s _aching_ ……….he’s young and his interface array is trying to become active, but he’s still sealed.  This stuff _hurts_ , Magnus,” Drift responded, his voice becoming low and serious.  “You should understand this, you were his age once.  I am not sure how you’ve survived this pain still sealed, but you need to understand that Hot Rod’s not like you.”

            “I am _not_ sealed.  I haven’t interfaced, but my seals were surgically removed because of my Voyager Class armour,” Magnus said, very darkly, and trying very hard not to attack Drift in any way.

            Drift suddenly just stared at him, his mouth dropping open awkwardly.  Then he buried his face in his servos and groaned loudly.   “ ** _Slaaaaaaaaaag_** ……….no wonder you _don’t_ understand,” he mumbled into his servos.  “Primus…….the two of you are a _serious mess_.  Right now, I am so glad I do not have an interface array,” the younger mech sighed, raising his head up and looking at Magnus.

            Magnus tilted his head, puzzled.

            “That’s right.  I can’t possibly frag Hot Rod because I haven’t got the equipment.  We could have fun if he weren’t sealed, but I can’t break his seals with just my fingers and fangs—it’s just _not right_.    You need to understand that on the various colonies, there were a lot of alterations and mutations to the Cybertronian form through their natural hotspots,” Drift began to explain.  “I don’t have an array and some of my internal makeup is different than yours—it’s just how those born on Fortress are.   Not all Decepticons are like this, since most of them originally came from Cybertron…….only those of us born on Fortress.”

            “I—I see,” Magnus murmured.

            “I can _help_ you on what to do.  I may not have the equipment myself, but it’s not as if I haven’t seen it used,” Drift chuckled.  “Well, I mean if _that’s_ what’s holding you back, anyways……?”

            Magnus coughed to clear static from his vocalizer.  “I’ve………..I have been reading about it.  There is not much on seal-breaking, however……….but I _think_ I have the general knowledge on interfacing itself………” the old soldier trailed off.

            “Well, since I’ve had a look at him…….I can tell you right now that his seals are a little more uncommon than most people’s array seals,” Drift said, smiling at Magnus.   He heard the weird almost-growl in Magnus’ vocalizer when he said he’d looked at Hot Rod’s interface array.   “If I give you a few tips…….would you _finally_ just frag him?”  He asked, curiously.

            “I do not like _that word_ ,” Magnus said, a slight pout to his voice, as he shook his head at Drift.

            “ _Aww_ ……now that is really adorable,” Drift chuckled warmly.   “Very well then, will you _interface_ with him?”  He asked, grinning at the older mech.

            “Will you………..help me to do it right?” Magnus asked, gazing intensely at the younger mech.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “Hey Mags, where’s Drift?”  Hot Rod asked, curiously looking around the main gather room after coming home from the racetrack.   He had spent about three hours with Blurr today, since it had been their first day hanging out again after the blue-colored mech’s latest fling.  Two hours at the track and one hour chatting and eating.

            “He’s practicing some katas in the gym,” Magnus answered, smiling warmly over at Hot Rod.  “We both ate already, since I explained to him how you and Blurr usually go out to eat on track days.”

            “ _Ah_ , got’cha,” Hot Rod chuckled.  Then he plopped down on the could next to Magnus, scooting as close as he dared to.  “Did he…….. _ummm_ …….did Drift talk with you, then?”  He murmured softly, trying to nudge up against Magnus’ frame.

            “Yes.  We _did_ talk about many things,” Magnus responded, reaching for Hot Rod’s nearest servo.  “If you think you can _be patient_ with me, at a slow pace……..I _may_ be ready for all of this,” he murmured, raising his young ward’s grey servo to his lips and kissing the knuckles lightly.  “You shall have to forgive all my small hesitations, for this is _my_ first time as well.”

            “Blurr really _was_ right…………you _are_ a virgin!”  Hot Rod gasped.  “But…..you still have your seals?   How does it _not hurt_ …….?”  He asked, softly, turning towards Magnus and slipping his arms through the closest one of his guardian’s.

            “I don’t have them anymore, they were _surgically removed_ when I got my Voyager Armour,” Magnus said, his free hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.   “ _Um_.   The armour has a lot of direct plugins to the body, including through the interface array.   The armour has an interface array, because……you were **_not_** to remove the armour once you put it on……. _and see_ ………. ** _Primus_** , don’t make me describe this anymore!”  The old soldier groaned with embarrassment, the hand that was rubbing his neck had moved to cover his furiously blushing faceplate.   “I _do_ love you, Hot Rod.  I thought……..it was because you were _my sparkling_ —until Drift got here.  My feelings of jealousy were……..burning me up.   You two interacted so easily, I could see you were fond of him…………and what did that mean _for me_?   After speaking with Drift………..I think, maybe a lot of my personal issues could be solved by interfacing with you.”

            “ _Tch_.  It’s about time, Mags……..” Hot Rod chuckled softly, climbing into Magnus’ lap and pressing his groin-plating against Magnus’.   The young flame-colored mech began rocking his hips gently against the body of the one he loved.

            “ _Um_.  I’d prefer if we took this to the berthroom—a true loving interfacing should _always_ be done in a berth,” Magnus murmured, a rush of heat flooding his array, also causing his faceplate to darken again.

            “ _Stamina_ , Mags!   _Come on!_ ”  Hot Rod laughed.  “But yeah, I’ll compromise, too—since you’re _finally_ willing to frag me.”

            Magnus sighed.  “Also, may we _please_ not use that word?   I do not like it,” Magnus pouted, wrapping his arms gently around Hot Rod’s waist.   “And before we get up…….might we just _cuddle_ for a little bit?”  He asked, softly, looking up into the younger mech’s optics.

            Hot Rod really wanted to get down to fragging, but………..if he really loved Magnus as much as he claimed to—he really needed to try and meet the older mech halfway, at least.

            “You know what?  _That_ could be nice……..it’s been a really long time since you’ve given me a _quality hug_ , Mags,” Hot Rod murmured, draping his arms about his beloved guardian’s neck.

            As Hot Rod grew up, hugs became so much fewer and far between, to a point where they practically stopped.   Magnus leaned his head forwards and rested it gently on Hot Rod’s shoulder……realizing, truthfully, for the very first time—his little star was _all grown up_.   Just a decade ago, he was _just_ a sparkling with excessive energy—always squealing out “ _Mags!!_ ” with nothing but love radiating from his EM field.   Now Hot Rod was an adult………his fiery energy fueling an adult love and passion for the stern and kind mech who raised him.

            “ _Ah_ ……. ** _your Spark_** ,” Magnus murmured, listening to the younger mech’s Spark spin wildly in his chest.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Magnus and Hot Rod twined servos, dark blue and grey, as they walked down to Magnus’ berthroom.  Once they got there and stepped inside, the former soldier stopped Hot Rod near the door and asked him to wait a few moments.  This had the younger mech puzzled as he watched his flustered guardian stride to the berth and hastily began yanking aside blankets, folding them up both quickly and neatly, and then set them in a large reclining chair nearby.  Magnus was muttering softly to himself and making odd hand motions as he went around the berth.

            _‘ **Oh**.  He’s got a checklist………things to do to prepare for fragging.  That’s kinda **cute** , actually……..’_ Hot Rod thought to himself, smiling, as he watched Magnus putter about the room.  _‘He’s so worried he’s going to screw up—which is, like, **totally impossible**!  I mean….. **screwing** is what we’re going to be doing!’_   The flame-colored mech laughed internally.

            The last things that Hot Rod watched Magnus do was to smooth out the sheets over the padded berth and set two large cans of high-grade Energon on the end table near the berth.  Then the former soldier incycled a deep breath moments before he finally walked back over to Hot Rod.

            “May I carry you to the berth, my star?”  Magnus asked, decidedly shortening his old pet name for his ward, to show that he was ready to make the change from “ _parent_ ” to “ _lover_ ”.

            “Sure, but _not yet_ ,” Hot Rod chuckled, reaching up to drape his arms around Magnus’ neck.  The younger mech reached up to press his lips against those of the one he loved—a first “ _lover’s kiss_ ”.

            It was sloppy and innocent, with an abundance of oral fluids, as though Hot Rod was only aware of how to kiss through having watched the televiewer or movies.  And that made the kiss so much more precious and endearing.  Magnus had watched the members of his elite unit kiss a lot—usually when he really didn’t want to see such things anyways—but more recently, Drift taught him how to kiss properly.   It had been _a_ _bit weird_ kissing Drift, but the younger mech had an abundance of knowledge and skill for someone who couldn’t actually interface.   And now, kissing Hot Rod—he was glad he’d asked Drift for help with this whole situation……….he wanted this night to go as smoothly as possible, because seal-breaking wasn’t going to be the most pleasant of experiences for Hot Rod, no matter how badly he really wanted to interface.

            As soon as Hot Rod’s lips began to pull away, Magnus chased them down with a swipe of his glossa over the younger mech’s lips.  Hot Rod’s attention refocused on kissing some more, as Magnus pressed the tip of his glossa against the valley formed where the upper and lower lips met.  The flame-colored mech’s lips parted in a very eager welcome as the questing glossa slipped inside and began swiping around beyond the denta.   When the hot and wet organ met a matching one inside the inviting mouth, they slid over one another—caressing and twining with a need to learn of one another’s shape and sensation.

            A moan vibrated from Hot Rod’s vocalizer as an answering purr erupted from Magnus’.  Both their engines began to rev, upshifting with excitement.   In response to their rumbling engines revving up, Hot Rod swung a leg over Magnus’ hip and began pressing his groin-plating eagerly against Magnus’.  He couldn’t help but thrust a little, with desire and longing.

            “ _More_ …….. ** _need more_** ………..” Hot Rod moaned as their lips broke away from each other.

            Magnus looked down into the younger mech’s optics—they were incredibly bright.  The irises of the optic orbs were wide-open, making the heavenly blue tempered glass coverings glow like some ethereal being’s.  The faceplate had a soft pink glow beneath the eyes and across the nasal ridge.  And those lovely young lips were a bit moist and plush from the intense kissing mere moments ago.  The former soldier smiled lovingly, raising a hand to brush a few fingers along the side of his young lover’s faceplate.

            _Lover_.

            **_His_** _lover._

            A strange, new flood of heat filled his own array as he received several pings, with his HUD cycling the messages behind his optics.   His array was asking to open all panels and pressurize the spike.  _‘ **Not yet** , my frame—you must be patient, we **cannot** do this, yet,’_ Magnus thought, sending a delay command to his array.  All of these sensations were strange and foreign to him, as well—and would be far more welcome at a later point tonight.  But for now, it was all about preparing Hot Rod for the union of their frames.

            “ _Kiss_?”  Magnus inquired with a warm smile, gently extending his field to brush it against Hot Rod’s and let his young lover feel all the love and desire that he felt inside right now.

            Hot Rod panted as he felt Magnus’ field and those strong emotions within them.  He began to feel very hot and very dizzy.  “ _Can’t_ ……need you………. ** _please_** ………..”  the flame-colored mech groaned, clutching at the blue-and-white mech’s arms desperately.

            **_/WANT\_**

            The need in Hot Rod’s field was so strong that Magnus’ own array was pinging him again, desperately, for a response.   However, the one thing Magnus was known for was his patience—and he would not _ever_ risk hurting Hot Rod this very first time— _AND HE’D MAKE HIS OWN DAMN BODY OBEY HIM, **OR ELSE**_.

            “Berth, then……..kisses later,” Magnus said, chuckling softly as he reached a servo down to unhook Hot Rod’s leg from his hip.  Then he swept the entire arm through the younger mech’s legs, to scoop him up into strong arms.

            “ _Maaaaaaaaags_ ……” Hot Rod purred, his young voice echoing with urgent desire.   He looked up at the older mech, as Magnus laid him tenderly in the padded berth.  Hot Rod couldn’t help spreading his legs, his entire lower body felt like it was burning, his own frame popped open vents and eased small openings in his seams to try and cool him down.

            The flame-colored mech couldn’t hear anything……..only the fuel rushing in his lines and the upshifting of his engine, again.  The rumbling and sound of fuel made a strange melody inside his body, drowning out the rest of the world and sinking Hot Rod deeper into this small world around the berth he was laying in.  He whimpered, reaching up for Magnus, as the former soldier knelt above him.   The blue-and-white mech leaned down and rained brief, light kisses on the younger mech’s faceplate.  Then he pressed his lips to Hot Rod’s gently, nibbling lightly on the flame-colored mech’s lower lip.

            _‘I think I may have to get to interfacing sooner than I wanted,’_ Magnus thought, pulling away from the kiss and apprising Hot Rod’s trembling frame.  The younger mech looked close to overheating and there were droplets of condensation forming around his vent openings.   _‘Drift was right—without an outlet, his seals are **hurting** him.  This is **not** a minor discomfort to get past, this is **real pain**.’_

            “Hot Rod,” Magnus said, aloud, placing fingers on his young lover’s chin to fully focus his attention.  “You understand that seal-breaking will hurt, correct?  It will also ache for days afterwards.  I will do this as quickly as I can, but _only_ with your safety and comfort in mind.  You _understand_ this?”  He asked, locking optics with the flame-colored mech.

            “ _Y—yeaaaaaaaahhhh_ ……..” Hot Rod answered, but it was slow and drawn out as if he had to drag himself to focus on answering.

            “Here…..this is for your comfort,” Magnus said, taking one of the many pillows from the berth and handed it to Hot Rod.  “Hold on to it and clutch at it—as we work our way through this pain, _together_.  Now…..please open for me,” he murmured, sliding down the younger mech’s body until he was lying out on his chest with his head and shoulders between the orange thighs of his young lover.

            Hot Rod, all bravado gone as he realized _reality_ was far different than his fantasy of fragging, clutched at the pillow tight and shuttered his optics as his modesty panels snapped open instantly.

            Magnus looked at the sealed array………it was thickly coated in condensation, making the silvery soft-metal gleam.  The seals were of a substance akin to the protoform itself, that was why the metal was both pliable and had a form of sensitivity.  Drift was right about the shape of the seals—at least the one over the valve and anterior node was different, though the spike seal seemed fairly standard-looking.   The spike seal should be easy enough to break, but the unusual valve seal would pose a challenge.  Though it wasn’t the seal on the valve itself that was difficult, it was the way it was shaped, almost like two sets of seals over the valve and anterior node—whereas on most mechs and femmes, it tended to be a single strip over both.

            The valve seal was circular and slightly inset from the rim of the valve lips, that actually looked as if it would be _easier_ to break with a thrust than the single strip that would usually be along the outside of the area itself.  But there was a small oval seal around the area of the anterior node—it was just a few short inches, but enough to make it two separate seals connected with a thin strip covering the folds.  Drift had recommended breaking all of the seals separately, starting with the spike first and then the anterior node—using fingers and teeth as gently as possible to tear the metal, the valve seal could be broken easily with using the spike to thrust in—as was traditional.

            “ _Maaaaaags!_    Please……….stop staring and **_do something_**!”  Hot Rod sobbed, clutching at the pillow that Magnus gave him.

            “Yes, of course, my precious star,” Magnus responded, smiling and chuckling lightly.

            Magnus lowered his mouth towards the spike seal, which was bumped slightly—likely as Hot Rod’s spike was desperately trying to pressurize.  The old soldier swiped his glossa over the warm seal.  A strangled, static moan erupted from Hot Rod’s vocalizer and Magnus immediately gripped the hips to stop him from moving them.  With his glossa, Magnus evaluated the softness and give of the seal…….swiping it several times to dampen it and warm it up some more.  Then he fastened his mouth over the metal and exvented strongly, placing heat into his exvent.

            “ ** _Maaaaaaaaags_** _!!!_ ”  Hot Rod squealed, legs trembling.

            The heat Magnus exvented against the seal softened up the metal even more and the spike attempting to pressurize bowed the metal to a larger bump now.  The blue-and-white mech swiped his glossa wetly and indulgently over the larger bump a few times and then fastened his mouth over the area to exvent again with more heat.  The metal began to thin as it bowed even more, so Magnus finally dragged the edges of his denta over the thinner part of the metal—it almost snapped away with a soft scraping sound and there was a sharp hiss as the young spike fully pressurized in front of Magnus’ faceplate.

            Magnus smiled and dragged his glossa roughly over the head of the swollen spike, while his dexterous fingers began peeling the remainders of the seal away.  Then he glanced at the spike, it had some arc-style ridges that scooped towards the head.  The entire length was the same darker grey that Hot Rod’s servos were, with a twin set of biolights that raced along the right and left ridges of the thick transfluid pressure line that ran over the bottom of the spike.  The biolights pulsed from red at the base, to yellow at the head, with a vivid orange somewhere around the middle.

            After admiring the artistic beauty of the member before his optics for a few more moments, Magnus swallowed the spike.  He scraped his tongue roughly over the head as he sucked with varying pressure along the length of it.  Hot Rod was making some sort of mewling, babbling sound as his orange thighs squeezed about the former soldier’s broad shoulders.  Magnus continued gently working on coaxing the first dry overload out of the spike, so that sensors would start telling the younger mech’s systems to begin processing transfluid more often.  In a short amount of time, the older mech was rewarded with a harsh pulsing of heated air in his mouth and a few drops of brand-new transfluid on his glossa.

            Hot Rod’s engine began downshifting a bit, so the small overload seemed to help him relax a bit more.

            However, all of this only served to amp up Magnus’ own systems—his engine upshifted even as Hot Rod’s downshifted.  The former soldier’s HUD had sent him a dozen more messages from his own array, begging to be put to use _right now_.  Magnus was getting rather annoyed with his own body for being so selfish and demanding.

            _::You all right up there, my star?::_   Magnus sent, via comm-link.   He didn’t want to have to yell to be heard over both of their engines and cooling fans in such a tender moment.

            _::Think so. **Yeah.**   Still hurts, though…….::_  Hot Rod answered, his internal voice even sounding a bit worn out right now.

            **/love\           /warmth\**         Magnus sent out in his field, making sure it touched and tangled with Hot Rod’s own field.

            **_/looooooooooooove\_**            Hot Rod returned in his own field, tangling it with Magnus’.

            It was really very special how Hot Rod could vary the intensity of the emotions in his field.  It seemed the little brat really _could_ control his field all these years.  He _pretended_ not to be able to, in order to grab Magnus’ attention, _of course_.  It made the old soldier smile to himself.   He heard their engines slow to a low rumble together and decided it would be okay to use his voice again.

            “I’m going to break the seals on your anterior node and valve separately……..can you hang in there a bit longer?   We are _almost_ there,” Magnus said, raising his voice only a little bit, as he lifted a hand from Hot Rod’s hop to touch the flame-emblazoned chestplate with a light pat.

            One of Hot Rod’s grey servos landed on his and squeezed lightly in response.

            Magnus took his hand back and placed it on Hot Rod’s hip once more as he turned his attention back to the array of the younger mech.  He blatantly ignored the pings from his own array and the messages popping up behind his optics on his HUD.  He began to wonder if……….the reason there was a strip over the fold leading from the valve to the anterior node……..could it be there was a strip of biolights beneath it, inside the fold?  Could it be a strip of biolights connecting the anterior node to the valve?   He knew most had biolights inside the valve, then there was the biolighting on the anterior node itself…………but a series of biolights running through the fold between them was unusual.  Not unheard of, just unusual.  Magnus viewed the strip and the two seals again for another moment, curiosity igniting a revelation within him—could it be a connected ring and a spiral?

            _‘It figures, he’d have biolights designed to drag attention to a **needy valve** ,’_ Magnus thought with a chuckle.   Then he comm-linked Hot Rod again, rather than speaking aloud.   _::My star, I’m going to tear the strip connecting the seals on your valve and anterior node—try not to stress, I know you are in pain and I am trying to complete the seal-breaking as best as I can with seeing to as much comfort as I can give you,::_ he said, sending more sturdy waves of warmth and love rippling through his field.

            _::’Kay……..::_ Hot Rod sent back, his internal voice popping with static bursts.

            “Here we go,” Magnus said, aloud, dipping his head to lick at the strip between the two seals.  It was a short enough strip, so he laved wet attention over the oval seal on the anterior node as well.

            “ ** _Eeeeeeee!_** ”  Hot Rod keened sharply, his back arching.

            Magnus swallowed a sharp incycle of breath and swore gently to himself as his own array incessantly kept pinging for attention.  _‘Make this fast, Magnus……… **neither** of you are going to last at this rate!’ _  He chided of himself.

            The former soldier gave a few more quick swipes of his glossa over the strip and oval seal, then opened his mouth and fastened it over the area, _exventing hard_ with heat on.  Hot Rod was squirming and mewling.  Magnus pulled away and incycled another deep breath before giving another indulgent wet swipe across the area with his glossa, then exventing with heat over the area once more.  Then, very quickly, Magnus grabbed at the strip with his denta and scissored his jaw quickly to sever it from the circular seal of the valve, then scraped the edges of his denta over the oval seal of the anterior node.  He used gentle fingers to peel up the strip as he worked the tip of his glossa under the severed oval seal and soft-peeled it back.

            Hot Rod gave a muffled, _screaming_ cry—he must have bit into the pillow he was clutching.

            Magnus swore at his own array’s determination to try and override his will, as he pulled back and gently pulled the remnants of the seal away with deft, careful fingers.  The anterior node was swollen with unspent energy—it was no longer pulsing with need, it was glowing a fierce and angry red……..as if demanding release _right now_.  The twin lines of biolights pulsed in the dry fold of mesh, circling the base of the anterior node—one line yellow and the other line orange, helix-style crossing one another within the fold and looking as if they likely separated once they met the rim of the valve.  If Magnus was right on his guess, they separated and circled in the valve with a spiral into its depths.

            The older mech levered himself up and leaned over Hot Rod’s trembling frame.   “We are _almost there_ , my star………you’ve done _so well_ ,” Magnus murmured, brushing the fingers of his dark blue servo along the edge of his lover’s jaw.

            “Mags…… _still hurts_ …….” Hot Rod whispered in a voice that was full of static and various levels of pitch.  “ _Really_ hot, too…….” he added as he felt Magnus brush at a sheen of condensation at his right temple.

            “Yes, I know,” Magnus responded, leaning down and lightly brushing lips warmly over the younger mech’s, with a light nibble on the lower lip.  “We truly are almost there, _I promise_.  The valve seal is the easiest, but it will be the one that _hurts_ you the most—it will be the area that will ache for days after this,” he murmured, tenderly.  “I will be thrusting hard and deep, that way I can ensure breaking the seal quickly and activating all three of your ring nodes in a _single thrust_.  I should not need to worry about your calipers until the ring nodes activate your array’s internals to the fullest.   But I must warn you that it will feel rough and likely hurt, because you may or may not have much lubrication yet—in the future we can prepare better for interfacing, but this first time will _probably_ be awful and unpleasant.  I am _very sorry_ for that,” Magnus said, explaining it all as he gently caressed Hot Rod’s faceplate some more.   “It is best to do it _fast_.  Is that all right?”  He asked.

            “I understand…….. _please hurry_ ………..?”   The young, flame-colored mech murmured, dazed and nipping lightly at Magnus’ thumb as the older mech lovingly rubbed at his lips with it.

            **_/WANT\_**

            That desperate emotion was still pulsing through Hot Rod’s field, rippling anxiously where it met and tangled with Magnus’ field.

            _This_ time, Magnus didn’t deny his array when it pinged him asking for permission to completely open his modesty plating.  He felt dampness slide down his white thighs as his valve leaked lubrication desperately, but it was his spike fully pressurizing that caused him an ache he thought he could _never_ be rid of.  The member was swollen and full, colored white with deep stylized wave grooves along the top and sides.  A strip of blue biolights went right up the transfluid pressure line along the bottom ridge.  The head of Magnus’ spike was a soft grey and had a shape like a tapering rounded cone.  The swollen member was leaking copiously with silvery transfluid and pale blue charges were rippling along the length like miniature lightning.

            It was shaped to break a seal perfectly.

            Magnus incycled a deep breath and spread Hot Rod’s legs wide.  “Are you ready?”  He asked, as he placed the wet tip of his spike against the softened metal over the lips of the valve.

            Hot Rod nodded, biting into the soft pillow and opting to offline his optics, so he could reduce focus only on getting through this pain of the rough first entry.

            “Here we go,” Magnus whispered, gently grabbing Hot Rod’s hips to keep the upcoming thrust in at a proper angle.  Then he draped his field, full of absolute longing and promise, over Hot Rod—just like a blanket— _as he thrust in hard_ ………

            ……….. _his spike drove straight through the seal, breaking it easily, only to be met with a flood of lubricant_ ………

            ……….. _the thrust went arrow-straight through the three interior node rings—friction and the leaking charge of his own spike activating each ring instantly_ ……….

            ……….. _and collided with the ceiling node at the end of the thrust, deep within Hot Rod’s valve_.

            The moment the head of Magnus’ spike hit Hot Rod’s ceiling node, the younger mech screamed.  His mouth tore away from the pillow as his back arched and his neck bent……….and Hot Rod went straight into an offlining overload.  Every built-up charge within Hot Rod’s array discharged, making brilliant fire-colored bolts of electricity crackle all over the flame-colored frame.

            Magnus clenched his jaw and was determined to pull himself out before his own overload, until Hot Rod’s now-activated calipers clamped down hard on his spike—demanding the release of transfluid and charge as a tribute from the invading object.  The white-and-blue mech couldn’t help but obey the demanding need of his young lover’s valve, his body shuddering as transfluid shot out of his spike and his charge grounded out in the pulsing valve.

            Magnus sent an immediate reboot command to all his systems right before his first true overload consumed him and he surrendered to the immediate bliss of a post-overload offlining.

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode will have a more pleasant explict rating than this one, but still explicit. However there's a bit of plot forwarding in it as well. Episode Ten will return to a general/teen rating.
> 
> Forewarned is forearmed, as they say. :)
> 
> As always--thank you everyone for your kudos and comments--I truly appreciate them all!


End file.
